Tales of a Different Twilight
by Professional-Obsessors-Inc
Summary: A retelling of Autumn Twilight, with a new characters added to the companions! OCxRaistlin, OCxCaramon, OCxTasslehoff. RxR. Absolutely no flames or else I wont be afraid to flame back. lol. Based of a combination of the book and the movie.
1. Prologue

River(main writer): Hello reader! First Dragonlance fanfic! Such a great series, and i know you agree since you are reading a fanfic on it :D. Anyway without further wasting your time by writing this little bit, the story begins!

Athala(co-writer and editor):We do not own Dragonlance or any Dragonlance characters. We wish we did, but we don't. Instead we own, Rose, Karis, and Elizabeth.

River: Woo-hoo for oc's! oh yea, onward to the story, enjoy!

* * *

The sun rose to a particularly sunny day. The waves of heat beat down on three companions who were very road weary. One, a kender, was basking in the glory of the sun, her topknot of blonde blowing in the wind. The other, a warrior wearing bright armor of silver and white, laughed at her companion as she rolled up her blankets. The last, a mage of the red robes, hid under a tree glaring at the sun.

"Rose, are you going to stand there or come with us?" The kender playfully pulled the mages sleeve.

Rose glanced down at the kender, then back at the sun, muttering something, only the warrior heard.

"Oh you," The warrior said to Rose, "Stop skulking over there, the sun wont bite."

"Don't underestimate the power of celestial objects, Karis," Rose whispered sarcastically.

"You mean the sun can bite?" The kender asked excitedly before running into the runs rays and looked up hopefully.

Sighing Karis clasped the kender's shoulder.

"Elizabeth, Rose was being sarcastic. The sun can't bite. Think about it, if the sun came down from the heavens it would burn us alive with its heat."

Elizabeth mulled this over then nodded sorrowfully, before noticing apples in a nearby tree and bouncing off to grab one for now and a few for later.

"Karis, we should head west, we can stock up on supplies at Dusken Peaks before going back to Daylily," Rose informed Karis solemnly.

Karis nodded. She looked at her childhood friend. Rose had changed from when they were kids. Rose's parents had been killed when she was 7, Rose would talk of her parents when asked but no one ventured too far. Karis's father had found her by her parent's corpses and brought her home on one of his military campaigns. Karis was younger than Rose, only 5 when her father brought home her home. Karis, who was thrilled at the idea of having an older sister, ran up to her and welcomed her wholeheartedly. Rose took to the family well; soon they forgot that Rose wasn't truly their daughter. Good-hearted, she saw the good in everything and kept Karis out of trouble. The two couldn't have looked more different; Rose, pale skinned, sleek black hair, and dark amethyst eyes; Karis, lightly tanned skin, wavy red-orange hair, and bright green eyes.

When his daughters came of age, Karis's father taught them swordsmanship. Since he had not had a son he pushed Karis into it and she took it well. Rose however was clumsy with the wooden sword unlike her stepsister. Rose, instead of physical powers, was better intellectually. Rose took to the white robes and her stepmother enrolled her in a magic school. Their village, being in the mountains, Rose had to travel to get to the school, but she did so with her stepfather and would make the journey twice a year. She still spent the summers with her family. Karis and Rose would then show off what they learned in the months they had parted. Their parents couldn't have been more proud. It was only a year and a half-ago when Rose left to the Tower of high sorcery. She came back changed, her personality was darker, and she became skittish like she was frightened of everyone. Her pale skin was marred from her jaw to her forehead, a deep cut had gone right through her right eye, turning her dark amethyst eye to a light lavender. Her white robes changed to red…

"Yoo-hoo! Karis! Come back!" Elizabeth jumped up and down and waved her hands in front of Karis's face.

Karis shook her head violently and looked at Elizabeth. Rose hid her laugh behind her sleeve.

"Who? What?" Karis said coming out of reminiscing.

"Who, what, what?" Elizabeth looked confused searching around for the 'who' and the 'what'.

"Never mind, we are heading west, so let's go," Karis said.

"Yay west!" Elizabeth leaped away.

"Idiot kender," Rose said under her breath.

"Eli, that's east!" Karis shouted.

"Uh, I knew that I was checking if you did," Elizabeth held a hurt expression, "Now let's go!"

Karis sighed as Elizabeth walked swinging her hoopak, a kender's favorite weapon, around in the air, the sling on the end making a buzzing noise as it made its circle. The two followed the overly cheerful kender. Karis wondered why she ever traveled with a kender. She only knew that Elizabeth had saved her from some mix-up and they had been friends since. Though the kender had always been a source of their troubles, Eli always managed to get out, if not just a little worse for wear.

As the sun started its slow decline, the three stopped for a little dinner. Making a small fire they sat their packs down and made a small camp.

Elizabeth had heard it first. The rustle of pacing and the groaning of boredom. She peeked through the bushes to see a lone draconian pacing about. She ran to Karis.

"Oh Karis, I found a draconian close by. He seems alone!" Elizabeth said gleefully anticipating a battle.

Karis followed Eli to the bushes. Rose came as well.

"He is awfully close to camp," Rose whispered. Karis had to agree. The three gathered together.

"Rose, paralyze him. Eli, knock him off his feet. I'll keep my sword on him and we can try to get some information from him," Karis looked for their agreements, Rose nodded and Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear and held her hoopak tightly. Rose stood up silently her hand reaching inside a pouch to grab some unseen object.

Elizabeth seeing Rose stand thought that meant that it was time to go. She burst out of the bush much to the draconians surprise. It drew its sword and swiped wildly. Eli slid to a stop in front of the draconians whose sword was poised to strike.

"Get down!" Karis yelled as she sent her sword sailing thru the air with the intention of impaling the draconion.

Elizabeth flung herself to the ground and scrambled away. The sword hit its mark, or at least the hilt did, hitting the lizard-man between the eyes.  
He reeled backwards only to run forward shouting something in its crude language.

Its sword arched down on Karis and Rose. Rose stumbled back and Karis rolled expertly to the side. Throwing a stick at the draconian to turn its attention from Rose, it worked.

"A weapon?" Karis asked as the draconian closed in on her. Elizabeth looked around then looked to her hoopak. She tossed it to Karis who used it to whap the draconian across the face. It lost its balance and fell.

"My sword, perhaps?" Karis asked as she jumped on the draconians back, causing it to loss all its breath.

"I don't know where it is!" Elizabeth scampered around.

Rose chanted softly and the sword flew up from the ground where it fell and flew to Karis, who caught it and rightly stabbed the draconian that let out a shrill shout before turning to stone. Karis removed her sword before it was trapped.

"That could not have been worse!" Karis said exasperated.

"Oh, of course it can," Elizabeth said in a sing-song voice.

"How?"

Elizabeth pointed through the trees. Karis squinted to see what Eli was talking about. And she did. Draconians, a small group, were running towards them. Karis swore under her breath.

"Run!"

They ran through the forest. Jumping over rocks and fallen tree branches, the draconians crashing behind them. They could see the sun becoming brighter. Rose ran in front, followed by Elizabeth, then Karis, watching their pursuers. Karis saw Rose look back, her face glistening with sweat and her breath labored. She turned back around as she broke through the edge of the thick forest.

Karis heard her scream as well as another weaker shout.

"Raist!"

* * *

River: You have officially made it to the bottom! Thanks for reading the prologue, please review, we really appreciate reviews, makes us, by us i mean mostly me-

Athala: hey!

River: (ignores) want to continue writing this. Plus ppl usually throw in ideas in comments and those are truly helpful. So please review! and NO flames. But i dont mind if you CONSTRUCTIVELY tell us what we did wrong. Thanks!


	2. A Fall The Meeting Attack!

River: Yay chapter two.

Athala: Today was our deadline and we made it sigh of relief.

River: And we even got a review! We thank you Kaiya's Watergarden. So far the sole reviewer of the prologue. Hopefully more will follow.

Athala: I hope so too. On to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fall. The Meeting. The Attack.

"Raist!"

Karis sighed in relief. Whatever it was, it was human. She reached the edge of the forest where a huge, male warrior stood gaping over the edge of a cliff. Elizabeth, as well, reached the edge of the forest and was jumping up and down gleefully.  
"I want to try!" She shouted.

Karis looked over the edge quickly. Rose and another red robed mage were floating down above a vast pond, created by a waterfall a few feet away. The mage was hanging precariously from his staff and Rose clung to him, her arms around his neck.

"The draconians!" Karis suddenly remembered. The warrior looked around to see the small group. Then, looking to Karis, he smiled and grasped one of the swords he had in his arsenal. Karis was already grasping her two handed sword.

The battle that ensued was short. The warrior roared and leapt to meet the draconians. Karis came up behind him. Elizabeth was prancing around the group of draconians shouting insults gleefully. A few made a swipe at her, but none got close. Karis took the lapse of attention to swiftly impale them. Even though outnumbered, they were unharmed at the end.

"Nice fighting skills. I've only known a few other women who could fight like that." The warrior said.

"Thanks," Karis said humbly as she sheathed her sword.

The warrior chuckled. "Let's go get them." He pointed over the edge. "There is a way down not far from here."

He led the way. Karis and Elizabeth followed closely.

"My name is Karis," she said after a few moments, "the kender is Elizabeth and my sister, Rose, is the one who sent them over the cliff."

"Mine's Caramon. My twin is Raistlin. What were you guys doing?"

"We heard rumors of war in the north. We thought the city up there might know something," Karis grabbed Elizabeth as she went to Caramon's pouches. He smiled at the kender. "Sorry," Karis said, "she'll return the items she took."

"I didn't take nothing, honest," Elizabeth in the most hurt tone she could muster.

Caramon laughed. "Don't worry, I've known a few kender in my life. One, I'll actually be seeing again soon." The warrior looked up to the sky and sighed.

They took a path down the side of the cliff; it brought them to the side of the pond. Seeing his twin, Caramon rushed to his side. Raistlin was shivering, even under his own red robe and Rose's robe that she had draped over him. He turned towards his brother.

"Raist, are you okay?" Caramon asked.

"Do I look okay?" Raistlin answered in an angered, whispered tone.

Raistlin looked to Karis and regarded her coldly. She took a step backward and slightly cocked her head as his eyes fixed themselves on her. Where normal pupils should be, were golden hourglasses. His lips twisted in a smile as he saw her reaction. Then turning to Rose, he threw her robe to her, before taking the cloak of his brother.

"This is Karis and Elizabeth," Caramon said gesturing to each after Raistlin bundled himself, "and I'm told her name is Rose."

Rose nodded.

"Well while you're getting better acquainted I'll stand here and freeze to death," Raistlin nearly shouted but a fit of coughing raked his frail body. Caramon put an arm around his twin helping him to sit on the ground.

"I'll build a fire," Caramon said before running to find some wood.

Raistlin tried to say something but the coughing stole his voice. Karis, going around the mage as far as she could without making her avoidance noticeable, went to Rose.

"Are you okay?" Karis asked.

"I'm fine," Rose shrugged.

Karis would have believed her. Besides being dripping wet, Rose appeared fine, she wasn't shivering as Raistlin was. Her eyes seemed glazed over as she looked at Raistlin, whose back was turned to her. It was as if she was looking through him and not really at him.

"Wow, what happened to your eyes?"

Karis whirled around and saw Elizabeth standing only mere inches from Raistlin, who was clearly not amused by the lack of personal space.

"Can I get eyes like that? Do you see normally? Well probably not, because of the shape. Is everything distorted? Like big on top then skinny then big again? That must be so cool!" Elizabeth could have gone on but Karis wrapped her hand around Elizabeth's mouth and pulled her away.

She fretted but couldn't wiggle away.

"Kenders, right?" Karis laughed forcefully as Raistlin's eyes narrowed further as another coughing fit overcame him.

Caramon came running back with wood jumbled in his arms almost up to where he couldn't see. He dropped the logs to his feet and made a fire with incredible speed. He then dug for a pitcher from their packs and ran to the lake returning with water to set on the fire. He watched intently, almost as if he was trying to make it heat up faster by the sheer power of his mind. Karis watched in wonder as the big warrior delicately held a ceramic cup in his hand, poured the heated water into it and added a few herbs with precision before he handed it to his twin. Raistlin drank the concoction and it eased his coughing.

Caramon sat across the fire and gestured for Karis and the others to join. Once they all sat down, Eli between Karis and Rose.

"We might as well all camp here for the night." Caramon said, gingerly looking for his brother's reaction.

Raistlin said nothing and only looked into the fire. Caramon looked at the others. Rose kept her eyes downcast, Elizabeth shuffled through her pouches, and Karis was looking around as well, before sighing.

"It would probably be for the best. It's dark and the thought of traversing the mountain is not appealing." Karis looked up at the cliff that not too long before, she had been looking down from.

"You guys are heading to Dusken Peaks right?" Caramon asked.

"Yeah, to investigate the rumor," Karis reminded him.

"We're traveling there as well," Caramon said, "Actually a little south of there to Solace. We can come with you."

Raistlin's eyes darted to his brother, who smiled apologetically. Caramon was always a sucker for a woman, and Raistlin knew that very well. The mage sighed, before he laid out his blanket. Rose watched him intently, and then suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Karis asked in alarm.

"All our packs are back up the mountain!" Rose groaned.

Karis sighed. "We have none of our things," she said blankly.

Caramon spoke up. "I'll take first watch, so someone can use my blanket," He said pulling it out and setting it down.

Elizabeth was already curled up asleep with various items scattered in the grass around her.

"I'll join you on watch," Karis said taking the blanket and handing it to Rose.

She fell asleep quickly. Karis stood, stretching, and looked around. The area seemed quiet enough. The roar of the waterfall overpowered the other sounds of the night. It would also drown out the sound of someone lurching in the woods. Karis pulled her white cape around herself as the wind came up. She saw Caramon tighten the blanket around Raistlin, who subconsciously moved away from his twin's touch. He sighed and stood stretching his great muscles. Karis smiled slightly at the broad-shouldered man.

"Difficult, isn't it? Living with a mage," Karis said, knowing Caramon could relate. He turned to her.

"Has she taken the test?" He gestured to Rose.

Karis nodded. Caramon looked at his twin, his eyes seemed to become distant before he turned and left to stand beside the lake. Glancing around, Karis joined him.

"When she returned from the test," Karis said softly, "I noticed she changed. Not just the scar across her eye but in spirit as well. She seemed scared of everything, and now her personality seems to alter, sometimes violently."

"Raistlin was the same way," Caramon glanced back to make sure his twin was still asleep. "He was much the way he is now, only now…" Caramon look up at the sky. Solinari was shining down on them; Lunitari was hidden behind the mountains. "He was always frail, but now, he's shattered. Every time he coughs like that, I fear he won't be able to draw another breath. I wouldn't…"

Karis smiled. "The bond of twins. I am somewhat envious."

"I'm sure you and Rose are close," Caramon stated.

Karis shook her head slowly. "She's my stepsister. Her parents were clerics." She mumbled, "A lot of good that did them" She shook her head slightly to rid her of the thought. She continued. "My father found Rose on one of his military campaigns."

"Military campaigns?"

"That's what my mother calls them. Military campaign. He would leave with travelers and wouldn't come back for months. It was during those months he found Rose and brought her home. We became friends, sisters even. But these days, I'm not so certain."

"I'm sure she feels the same way," Caramon said, thinking about his own relationship with Raistlin. Even though his twin never openly displayed affection towards the warrior, Caramon was sure Raistlin cared for him as much as Caramon cared for Raistlin.

Karis, seeing his mind wander, smiled to herself. Caramon looked down at her and flushed slightly before muttering something about hearing something in the forest. She laughed lightly as he walked swiftly away.

Rose and Elizabeth took second watch soon after, but neither were very good at it. Rose watched the waterfall all night, as Elizabeth ran through the forest trying to get whoever was out there to attack already. After a few hours, she returned but fell asleep after running out of stories to tell Rose.

They awakened when they assumed it was dawn, as the mountain hid the sun, but the sky lightened. They ventured up the side of the mountain. Raistlin groaned about climbing the mountain twice. Elizabeth complained about not being able to jump off the side of the mountain.

They reached the top and walked along side of the river.

"This will take us close to Dusken Peaks," Karis had stated. "Once it starts to curve we know we are close."

As dusk fell, they came upon Dusken Peaks, a humble farming village. Its people bustled with their grains, vegetables and other harvested items for that day. Karis, remembering when she used to visit the village as a child, led them to the inn.

The Dusty Peaks was the only two-story building in the village so it was easy to find. It was even easier to get a room in it. The innkeepers, a middle-aged couple, were happy to accommodate to their needs. They got two rooms at a remarkable price, one next to the other. They agreed to relax but at least meet for dinner.

When the time came, they sat at a table and each ordered a dish of the inn's specialty, wolf bites. Cubed meat with seasoning and some sort of crumbs, cracker or bread. Karis was surprised to find she liked it, though she had to admit it was somewhat sinewy.

"So where are you two headed again?" Karis asked as she swallowed a large bite, size constancy was not the chef's forte.

"Solace, to meet up with some friends," Caramon said. He had no troubles with the wolf bites, except that maybe they were too small, he had to eat three at a time just to get a mouthful.

"Friends?"

"Yea, there's Tanis Half-elven, Sturm Brightblade-"

"Solamnic?" Karis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Caramon said proudly thinking of his friend.

Karis once had wanted to be a Solamnic knight, but she quickly learned that it wasn't the best choice for her. She wouldn't be able to keep up with the honor and the loyalty split between a god and a superior officer. It was for the birds, or rather for any romanticized Solamnic knight.

"Go on," Karis said smiling.

Caramon blushed.

"Well there's Flint Fireforge; Kitara, our half-sister; and Tasslehoff Burrfoot, a kender." Caramon explained.

"A kender? You're going to meet a kender?" Elizabeth asked excitedly, always eager to meet new members of her race. She was currently tied to her chair, to keep her out of trouble.

Caramon nodded, Elizabeth was overjoyed.

"Good let's go with them, and meet their friends!" Elizabeth pleaded to Karis.

"Tell us more about Solace." Karis leaned her head on the back of her hand.

"It's a traveler's village, the buildings were built up in the trees. And everyone is friendly there, especially Otik, owner of The Inn of the Last Home. He serves the best food and ale," Caramon said with a hint of longing.

"Sounds like Daylily, my hometown," Karis said

"Really?"

"Because the pass through the mountains is right next to our village, the travelers tend to stay there a lot. We may not have your fancy tree houses," She smiled teasingly, "but we have mountainsides of daylilies, hence the name of the village: Daylily Spring Village."

"You should see the village!" Elizabeth said remembering the beauty of the flowers.

"Sure, plus it's on the way to Solace," Caramon said nodding.

Raistlin gave his twin a slight kick in the knee. Caramon jumped at the sudden pain in his leg, and gave his twin a confused look. He then realized that he forgot to consult his brother on the matter. Raistlin sighed.

Rose abruptly started looking around frantically then jolted out of her seat; the others were quick to stand. She ran from the inn. Karis followed.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?"

"Death. Evil. Coming." Rose spun around in circles searching the sky, her long black hair swirling around her.

Raistlin stood in the doorway watching intently the scene that was unfolding. Rose stopped turning suddenly her eyes wide with fear and horrors only she could see.

"It's too late," Rose whispered.

Raistlin looked up to the sky. After staring at it for a considerable time, he could see nothing. Nothing except a black dot in the middle of Solinari, a moving black dot.

"By the gods," He said as the dot became bigger and bigger.

Karis turned to him, seeing him staring intently into the sky, she too tried her luck out in seeing what was there. She saw nothing but Raistlin certainly did. Caramon came out to his side after he paid the innkeepers for the meal.

"What do you see Raistlin?" Caramon asked squinting.

"'Death. Evil.' Dragon." Raistlin said.

Karis turned and faced him, expecting to see some sort of clue that he was joking, but his face said everything but joking.

"Get our packs Caramon now!" Raistlin ordered. Caramon didn't have to be told twice. Raistlin followed after him.

Karis saw the dragon now; it was flying down towards them. As it got closer a sensation crawled over Karis's skin, and soon founds its way into her stomach where it twisted it and pulled it around. Dragonfear, and it was becoming stronger. They had to get out of there, and fast.

Rose had fallen to her knees and was muttering something to herself, shaking her head. Karis lifted Rose to her feet and shook her from her solemn state.

"Come on! We aren't going to die here," Karis said more to herself than Rose. Rose nodded slowly before her eyes, once glazed, focused on something behind her stepsister.

"Oh, Elizabeth," Rose darted into the inn.

Elizabeth was wriggling in her chair from excitement.

"A dragon, a real dragon! How interesting! Oh, Rose did you hear? We're going to be killed by a dragon! I've never been burned alive!" Rose untied Elizabeth who jumped off the chair so fast she knocked the chair on top of her and had to slid out from underneath it. Caramon came into the room quickly, the Dragonfear obviously had its hold on him, Raistlin was right behind his twin.

Outside the inn, screams were heard as Draconians ran through the town. The inn of Dusken Peaks was right in the center of the small village.  
The dragon started its own rampage. Puffing small flames into the streets just enough to start the panic into unorganized terror, it let out a great roar that sounded like laughter.

"We have to get out of here now." Karis looked both directions, then choosing the one closest to the forest they ran only to be greeted seconds later by draconians that were guarding the perimeter. Caramon shouted his battle cry and hacked away at the draconians, occasionally using his hands to crush their throats when they got to close. Karis followed suit, her own sword finding its ways into draconian bodies. Elizabeth found the time to not only try to fight but to rummage through some of the draconian belongings.

Raistlin and Rose used their magic carefully, to avoid hitting their siblings. Unfortunately, they caught the eye of the dragon. It smiled at the thought of crunching the mages one by one in its jaws. It swooped down first for Raistlin. Rose saw the dragon as it dived for Raistlin and grabbed his arm and tossed him aside a building along with herself. The dragon missed Raistlin but caught Rose's arm, leaving a gash. Raistlin had fallen against the building, now unconscious from hitting his head; the motion of the dragon had sent everyone sprawling backwards.

"Rose!" Karis shouted as she tried to stand her ground against the force of the wind gusts.

"Raist!" Caramon shouted as he too fought to stand.

"Dragon!" Elizabeth bounced up and down, waving the dragon down as she scrambled to her feet.

Both glared at the kender, who went to check on the two mages while Karis and Caramon were busy keeping draconians at bay. She felt Raistlin's pulse, slow but steady. Rose stood over Raistlin, saying nothing about pain or making an attempt to stop the flow of blood.

"He's okay, just unconscious. Why did the dragon pick him? Humph." Elizabeth said deeply hurt.

The dragon swooped down this time setting fire to a row of houses close by, which lit with a _whoosh_, as nearby houses were also claimed by the flame.

"We need to get out of here!" Karis cried as the draconians seemed to thin out and an opening to the forest lay ahead. Caramon picked up Raistlin and put him over his shoulder, still holding his sword. They all made a break for it, quickly dispatching any draconians they came across.

Unfortunately, the dragon saw their escape attempt and wouldn't have it. He wielded around and went on a collision course with them. Taking a deep breath, he breathed flames along the edge of the forest. They kept going risking the flames. Luckily they made it to the forest seconds before the line of flames caught up with them. They kept running into the forest, not risking stopping. The dragon, thinking his prey was now burnt to a crispy crunch, returned to frying the villagers, none of who were able to escape to the attack.

Karis finally stopped gasping for breath, same as Caramon and Rose. Elizabeth was the only one who wasn't left gaping for air. She could have happily run onward, but was happy to stop because that enabled her to talk.

"Who could have believed a dragon was there! A dragon! A dragon!" Elizabeth dance around as she repeated the word over and over.

"Go! Scout!" Karis said pointing in any direction.

"Oh sure!" Elizabeth said and continued chanting.

"Raist. Raistlin, wake up," Caramon said.

His twin was still unconscious; Caramon had put him onto top of a blanket.

"Rose, your wound," Karis said walking over to her stepsister, who sat on the ground near Raistlin.

Rose looked at her confused then, following Karis's gaze, she looked at her arm. Karis kneeled down and dressed the wound. She sighed in relief as she saw the wound wasn't as bad as she thought. Rose's pain tolerance amazed Karis, any other time a small cut would have sent Rose into a spiral of pain but now, when it mattered, a wound that would sent a trained soldier running and she doesn't say a word. Karis had her own wounds, some worse, and she could remember the agony and the burn of infections. She shuttered at the thought.

"No one's around!" Elizabeth said, "Except some unfriendly animals." She frowned.

"Animals that could be our dinner," Karis said standing up. She took a small hunting knife from Caramon, who still stood over his unconscious twin. She returned sometime later with small game she managed to catch. Starting a small fire, none of them really caring if they were caught by draconians or not, she roasted and passed out helpings. Caramon ate slowly but, as hunger overcame worry, his pace increased. Rose, who had taken off her robe, was trying to sew up the tear. Even though it was merely a slight tap of the dragon's sharp teeth it fortunately caught mostly her sleeve and only a bit skin. Karis was relieved to see that the dressing were not yet soaked with blood, but would be soon.

Raistlin made a small groan and Caramon jumped to alert.

"Raist, are you alright? Are you okay?"

Before he could say anything he started to cough, but it passed as soon as it had started. He sat up, with the help of his brother, and took in his surroundings. His eyes widened with the recollection of what had taken place. His eyes narrowed as they fixed on Rose, who was still trying to sew her sleeve back together.

"The outcome?" Raistlin asked simply.

"The village was destroyed but we escaped. Barely," Caramon said solemnly.

"The dragon nearly had you in its jaws! It swooped down but Rose pushed you aside. You hit your head, that's why you passed out. Rose has a gash on her arm from the dragon. She is one of the first to have a dragon wound since the cataclysm or before!" Elizabeth said before she returned to shuffling through some of the items she apprehended from the fallen draconians, though nothing held her interest for to long.  
Raistlin's gaze fell on Rose's arm, seeing the bandages, just now showing the signs of blood. She glanced up and smiled at him, not really sure what else to do when she caught his gaze. He turned away and told his twin to do something important, though no one was sure what he meant.

The morning came too soon. No one wanted to get up but they did in fear of the draconians discovering them.

"Daylily is only a half's day travel from here; we could make it by noon tomorrow." Karis looked to the south where her hometown was.

"The draconians must have come from this way, look at all the tracks," Raistlin said pointing around them with his staff.

"Then they wont travel back this way," Caramon breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't be so quick as to count your blessings brother," Raistlin said softly. "If they came from this way then surely they have already ravaged Daylily."

Karis whirled around to face him. A look of exasperation, fear, and anger was upon her face. She turned back around without saying a word and stomped off. They slowly followed her. Caramon ran to catch up.

"I'm sure Raistlin doesn't mean that. Maybe they didn't see it or they came from a different direction and..."

"Hush," Karis said making the notion of closing his mouth with her hand. He did as she recommended. He realized he was making things worse and hung his head.

Elizabeth went on ahead as she saw the solemn mood everyone was in. She came back hours later, smelling of sulfur.

"I found Daylily," Elizabeth frowned. "But so did the dragon."

* * *

River: You reached the end!

Athala: That seemed like a ridiculously long chapter. Then again I'm use to Quizilla, where it's three-thirds of a page normally, and a page is long.

River: I really don't know what is considered "long". Regardless thanks for reading. Please, PLEASE review. Because we really have only a few ideas where this story is headed and we love to see peoples ideas.


	3. Old Friends New Friends A Bunch of Stars

River: Chapter 3!

Athala: 2 actually. You forget that the prologue isnt a chapter.

River: Your right, drats. Prologues screw me up. Curse you prologue!

Athala: ...Yes, well. On to the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Old friends. New Friends. A bunch of Stars.

They reached the outskirts of Solace a few nights after. Caramon had to keep pulling Elizabeth down from trees she was climbing. Raistlin walked slowly as if pondering something. Rose was walking and trying to dress the wound on her arm, and was succeeding.

"Halt!"

Caramon stopped and looked around, thinking he might be hearing things. Unfortunately he wasn't. A group of goblins emerged from an adjacent road. They all glanced at the goblins, but tried to ignore them until they cut them off and stood blocking the road.

"Is there a problem?" Karis asked as politely as she could manage.

"The mage's staff," said a stocky goblin, "we are confiscating it for further investigation." He seemed to be the self acclaimed leader.

Karis glanced at Raistlin, his eyes narrowed. _This could end badly_, she thought.

"Why do you need the staff?"

"Any resistance will end in your death, human." The goblin smiled revealing his disgusting, yellowed teeth.

"Or _your_ death," Caramon said, drawing his sword.

Karis sighed drawing her own sword. The goblin ordered his company to attack, though the scuffle didn't last long. A few stabs and a minor spell by Raistlin did the job. Karis sheathed her sword.

"Wonder why they wanted the staff," Karis said, looking to Raistlin.

He simply held it tighter. Caramon shrugged.

"Maybe he stole it from the goblins," Elizabeth suggested, poking a finger at the mage.

"He got it from the Tower of High Sorcery," Caramon shot back.

Raistlin gave Caramon a quick glare before continuing down the road, careful not to get any blood on his robes.

"Hey at least we made it the night we were suppose too," Caramon said, trying to lighten the mood. "I wonder if anyone had made it to the inn yet." Caramon started up the stairs to the inn.

Once they reached the top of the tree, Caramon swung open the door to the inn. Elizabeth shoved passed Caramon, nearly knocking him over. She wanted to meet this kender the big warrior talked about. Seeing no kender but herself, she began exploring. Caramon led the small group to a table by the fire, making sure his brother sat close to the fire. Raistlin scowled and sat himself in the dark corner. Caramon shrugged then offered the seat to Karis who accepted graciously, giving a shy smile. Caramon sat between her and Raistlin. Rose sat to the other side of Raistlin, who was still scowling.

Elizabeth ran back to the table, carrying a mug of ale, she sat it in front of Karis, grinning.

"A gift," Elizabeth said before running off.

Karis never though of this act as Elizabeth stealing items, but rather "retrieving" them for her. This was Karis's way of coping with Elizabeth's little talents. She drank the ale, which she actually enjoyed. Caramon watched her drink the ale and was relieved to see the barmaid walk up to them.

"Caramon?" The barmaid questioned.

Caramon stared at her before coming to a realization that he knew her.

"Tika?" He questioned back.

"I thought that was you," She giggled.

Caramon smiled happily. Karis looked the barmaid over through a semi-haze, as Karis wasn't one who could handle ale very well. Red curls, an enticing smile, skin dotted with freckles, and a vast bosom which her blouse was doing a poor job at hiding. Karis frowned as Caramon looked around her to converse with Tika. Feeling caught in the middle she suddenly stood and held up the mug before shoving it in Tika's face, greatly startling her.

"Refill?" Karis asked.

Tika stared at the mug, wondering where she got it from, because Tika certainly didn't serve it to her.

"Oh, sure. Anyone else want anything?" Tika asked.

"Wine," Rose said.

Raistlin ignored Tika's question. Elizabeth however appeared out of nowhere asking for a refill of whatever was in the glass she held, which appeared to be wine. Caramon went to speak but Tika stopped him.

"Ale and spiced potatoes?"

Caramon nodded still smiling. Tika walked away and Karis plopped down in her chair with a "hmph". Caramon looked at her. Karis, suddenly feeling self-conscious after Tika left, tried to puff out her chest and suck in her stomach to look more alluring. Reaching to the table she remembered with a groan that Tika had her ale, which she realized was still half full when she shoved it into Tika's face. Something inside her told Karis that half an ale was more than enough, but the other said 'what the hell, one more wouldn't hurt'. Too much, Karis thought with a lopsided smile. Caramon watched her amusingly.

Tika returned, all too soon in Karis's opinion. Tika even lingered around Caramon, but Tika couldn't linger long, as people started shouting for things.

The door opened to the inn and a mix-matched group walked in. A old dwarf, a half-elf, and a kender, who spotted Elizabeth almost as fast as she spotted him. Caramon flagged them down. Caramon was nearly too emotional to speak as he lifted the kender off his feet into a bear hug. Karis, having drunk another half a mug of ale, could barely make out what was happening, even after Caramon introduced the three newcomers.

Flint, Tanis, and Tasslehoff. Karis giggled a little at the name Tasslehoff and rather enjoyed repeating it out loud, why she didn't really know. Tanis, greeting Rose, saw Raistlin in the corner and was taken aback.

"By the gods, Raistlin," Tanis managed to say.

Raistlin seemed to enjoy his reaction and gave a slight smile. Flint seemed just as appalled as his half-elven friend.

They all turned as the inn door swung open again. A stern-looking knight entered, escorting two others. They looked like barbarians judging by the fur they wore. One was a tall, handsome man with black hair, the other a stunning woman with silver gold hair carrying a nondescript staff. The knight bowed to them before joining the companions.

"Sturm!" Caramon said clasping his old friend on the shoulder.

After more introductions and Sturm nearly tripping on Tas and Elizabeth, who were exchanging items they had in their pouches, they all settled in and discussed what they all had done in five years and got to know Rose and Karis.

Sturm had traveled to Solamnia in search of his father, only to find his armor and sword. Tanis revealed that in his search for the true gods he found nothing but charlatans. Raistlin retold his dealings with the tower of high sorcery, which is what caused his strange appearance. Rose spoke mostly on their behalf, though Karis would say something that would mostly make no sense. Rose explained that Karis and her were stepsisters, Elizabeth sort of just started following them one day and never left. She went on to tell of the attack of Dusken Peaks and Daylily Spring Village. Sturm related it to the rumors of armies gathering.

A voice rose up in song. They all turned to see the woman barbarian, who the old storyteller addressed as Goldmoon, singing a song. After which the storyteller recited an old tell of Huma Dragonbane, a long dead Solamnic knight.

"Blasphemy, heretic! Corrupting our youth!" The high theocrat of Solace took it upon himself to yell at the story teller and the barbarian. .

"Wow, that shounds sherious," Karis said as she stumbled over her _s'_s.

"Yes Karis, it is serious," Rose said to her stepsister calmly.

Karis nodded and watched the scene with anticipation, as did everyone else.

"Call the guardsh!" The theocrat yelled and looked around wildly in a drunken stupor, "I'm confishcating this staff!" He made a crazed reach for her staff.

"No!" Goldmoon clutched the staff as her companion guarded her.

"The chieftains daughter says you will not take it." His voice was deep and unwavering.

The high theocrat said something inaudible and make another reach for it, the plainsman shoved him back. The high theocrat stumbled back into the fire. The smell of roasting flesh and the theocrat's screams filled the inn. Tasslehoff and Elizabeth were trying to help the high theocrat, who was out of the fire screaming wildly. They tried to pat our the flames but due to his panicking and flailing, it was rather difficult.

The storyteller snatched the staff from Goldmoon and handed it to Tas.

"Knock him down so we can put out the flames," he said.

Tas did as told and knocked the high theocrat down, hitting him in the chest. Elizabeth watched the staff in wide eyed amazement as it started to glow blue, but continued to pat the flames on the theocrat even though he was no longer in front of her and all she was doing was patting the air. Everyone else stared at the high theocrat, who was no longer on fire and looked as if he never had.

"Wow! Did not expect that," Karis said which brought everyone out of a dream like trance.

"Arrest them!"

The old storyteller pointed in Sturm's direction.

"He came in with the barbarians, he must be with them,"

"Hey old man!" Tanis shouted angrily.

"Arrest them all!"

Goldmoon took the staff back from Tas as it lost its blue glow. The companions gathered around them. They were all talking to fast in Karis's opinion and it made her head spin. She tried to watch the commotion but Caramon was in the way.

"You hulk of bulging flesh I cant see," Karis said, irritated, but Caramon paid her no mind.

"Out the back," She heard Tanis say. Rose appeared next to Karis.

"Karis, its time to sober up," Rose said to her stepsister.

Karis groaned then took a few deep breaths. She then hastily smacked her cheeks a few times then shook her head vigorously.

"Alright, lets go," Karis said then followed the others as they ran.

They got out through a hole in the inn's floor using a rope. They ran but were cut off by a group of goblins, who all shouted "Seize the staff!". The battle was short, but fierce. The companions continued on to Crystalmir Lake.

"Great, now were stuck between the water and a search party of goblins! I can hear the whistles already," Flint groaned.

Tasslehoff and Elizabeth bounded back to the companions, having commandeered a boat, no one bothered to ask where from. All anyone knew was how loudly Flint was protesting.

"I am not setting a foot in that boot. No not even a hair of my beard will be in that boat," Flint was saying as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"The accident was ten years ago Flint. Caramon will sit still," Tanis promised the stout dwarf.

Caramon's face flushed as Raistlin gave his brother an amused glance. Karis made a mental note to ask about it later. They all got in the boat while Tanis and Flint continued to argue. Tanis hastily got in the boat while Flint stood on shore with his arms cross. Soon after they pushed off Flint changed his mind, he headed for the water. They got the dwarf inside, Flint instantly closed his eyes saying he didn't want to see what was going on. They heard the whiz of arrows that landed in the water around them. The goblins had spotted them and now were firing flaming arrows. One even bounced off Sturm's helmet.

"We're sitting ducks!" Caramon stood.

"Sit down!" Flint panicked as he felt the boat heave sideways.

Everyone pulled Caramon down, then Raistlin abruptly stood, but no one dared pull him down.

"Raistlin," Tanis said as an arrow went passed the mage. "Your going to get yourself killed."

Raistlin didn't hear Tanis he was lost in concentration. He took out some sand and speaking words of magic he sifted the sand towards the shore. They saw the front line of goblins fall to the ground asleep. Satisfied, Raistlin sat down.

"That's it?" Karis asked, amazed that all he did was put them to sleep.

Raistlin shot her a glare, Karis then stared at the water, suddenly wondering if she was getting sea sick. Raistlin glanced up and stood back up in alarm.

"The constellations. They're gone," Raistlin said in a deadly whispered.

"Constellations?" Tanis asked.

They all looked to the sky, except Flint who didn't careless if the stars exploded or shining as brightly as they always been.

"Takhisis, the queen of darkness and Paladine, the Valiant Warrior," Raistlin said. "They're gone."

"Its just a bunch of stars," Caramon commented.

Karis suddenly recalled what Rose told her only a few days ago, Don't underestimate the power of celestial objects. Raistlin started coughing relentlessly, his brother looked at him in concern

"What does it mean?" Tanis asked after watching the black holes in the sky.

"War, death, destruction," the mage said when he could speak. "She has returned and Paladine follows to stop her."

Raistlin sat down, his cowl covering his face.

They all sat with their thoughts.

"Hey, a cave," Tas said as he stared towards the other side of the lake.

* * *

Athala: Thanks for reading.

River: And please review, i can see people are READING it but no one is REVIEWING it. i dont care if you just say. good job or nice story or update or-

Athala: I think they get it.

River: Good! We shall see. Thanks again for reading!


	4. Cave Dwelling, The Road to Haven

River: Thanks again to the one's who reviewed, Kaiyas-watergarden and our sister Kia, lmao. Who is fastly becoming our biggest fan. She threatened me when we were going to push the update back a few days.

Athala: That's our sister lol.

* * *

Chapter 3: Cave dwelling, The Road to Haven.

The cave was comfortably wide and long. The plainsmen kept to themselves to the side. A small fire was lit and bush and branches covered the entrance to hide the fire. Raistlin had laid to rest, Caramon watched over him. Sturm and Tanis enter the cave and replaced the bush behind them.

"We hid the boat," Tanis announced.

Goldmoon flashed him a slight smile.

"Thank you stranger," Goldmoon said.

Tanis smiled as well.

"I'm Tanis Half-Elven, the brothers are Caramon and Raistlin," Tanis gestured to the twins. "The knight is Sturm Brightblade." Sturm bowed to Goldmoon when his name was mentioned. "Flint Fireforge is the slightly comatose dwarf," Goldmoon laughed slightly as Tanis rubbed the back of his head. Flint was laying on the ground, eyes closed and was murmuring about boats and the abyss, along with some unsightly curses. "The two girls are Karis and Rose." Rose inclined her head, and Karis waved. "The kenders are Tasslehoff Burrfoot and Elizabeth." The kenders were presently surrounded by several mounds of items and were giggling and rummaging around. Tanis secretly wondered how they fit all the items in their small pouches.

"I am Goldmoon. This is Riverwind," She said with a gesture of her hand to her companion. He scowled at Tanis but stopped after a glance at Goldmoon.

"I'll take first watch," Sturm said walking to the entrance. Riverwind stood abruptly.

"I'll take first watch," Riverwind said.

Sturm slowly stood to face him, his stern face was dark. Riverwind stood unwavering.

"I am a knight of Solamnia. I vowed to protect you and your lady. My word is my honor and my honor is my life. You challenge my word, consequently you challenge my honor." Sturm's brows furrowed. "This is an insult to me and I can not allow this to stand between us."

Tanis tried to come between the two but Sturm moved around him.

"Tell me plainsman, how do you fight," Sturm said in a grave tone.

Riverwind did not back down but he choose to speak, cautiously. "I do not mean to challenge you. I do not know of your ways, let me tell you this simply: I am afraid. It is because of that fear that I challenged you. Mostly it is fear for Goldmoon," Riverwind looked to her, pausing. "Without her, my life has ended. How could I- how." Riverwind sighed, his expression changing to pain and weariness. Sturm clasped the tall plainsmen's shoulder.

"I understand, you couldn't. You've struggled to come this far, rest. I'll take first watch," Sturm repeated as Goldmoon stood and grasped Riverwind's arm, leading him away.

Riverwind and Goldmoon settled at the back of the cave, in each other's arms. Sturm left the cave. Tanis heaved a sigh of relief, and realize he had been holding his breath. He went to the kender's who was arguing who could keep a decorated gold hair pin, since neither remembered who actually found it.

"Tas, got a map of the area?" Tanis asked when he found a break in the argument.

"Oh sure!" Tas said and turned around to go through a stack of rolled parchment, before giving a triumphant shout and handing Tanis a scroll.

Elizabeth took this moment to put the hairpin in her topknot. When Tas looked around for the hairpin, Elizabeth giggled and he realized he lost the argument. He then grumbled something about women and embellishments, which made Elizabeth giggle even more. Tanis smiled at the two kender, he could see the two's relationship and he wondered if they could. He recalled Kitara and felt the ping of loss. Then to make matters worse he saw a ring of golden ivy leaves, laying in a pile: Laurana.

"That's my ring," Tanis said reaching down.

"Good thing, Tas found it, who knows where you dropped it!" Elizabeth said happily.

"It was a while ago too, I remember," Tas said nodding in agreement.

Tanis sighed and walked away, wondering what other things he 'dropped'.

Caramon yawned loudly and leaned again the cave wall. Next to him Karis yawned. Caramon yawned again and so did Karis.

"Stop yawning you're making me yawn!" Karis complained.

"I cant help it," Caramon moaned. "It's late."

"Then go to bed," Karis suggested.

"But Raist-"

"Rose has taken it upon herself to watch your brother," Karis motioned to Rose who was sitting next to Raistlin, watching him. Caramon mulled over why Rose and Raistlin seemed to always watch each other. He concluded it was a mage thing.

"I guess," Caramon said finally closing his eyes.

Karis decided she too should go to sleep. Leaning back against the wall she closed her eyes. Rose glanced at Raistlin then to Tas and Elizabeth, she smiled softly and sadly. The two had fallen asleep, both had curled into a ball and slept practically back to back. Everyone had fallen asleep except her and Sturm, who was outside somewhere. Rose wrapped her cloak around her and watched the fire.

Raistlin jutted awake, sitting up, and went immediately into a coughing fit. Rose put her hands on his thin shoulders to steady him. When it passed he realized that she was there and pushed her hands off. Looking around he saw they were the only ones awake, even Caramon had fallen asleep. Raistlin snorted as he saw that Karis had fallen sideways in her sleep and her head landed on Caramon's shoulder, who in turn leaned his head on hers. He looked at Rose.

"How did you get that scar?" He asked harshly.

Rose looked at him questionably as she put a hand to the scar over her eye. He turned away.

"The test, I wasn't careful enough," She said.

He turned back slightly, using his peripheral vision to see her.

"Well, I guess no one comes out of the test unscathed," Rose said. "For you it was your eyes and skin." Rose looked at the ground and whispered "Small things we have in common."

Raistlin wanted to ask her what she meant but the words caught in his throat. The skin remark was obvious, her scar and his skin color. She had said 'things' referring to a their eyes. That's when he noticed that one of her eyes were a lighter color, what could that mean?

Sturm entered the cave to wake up the plainsmen. Raistlin moved farther into the cave, Rose watched him before turning her gaze back to the fire. Raistlin, however continued to watch her, as she was outlined by the light of the fire.

Caramon soon woke up and as he got up, Karis fell to the ground and jumped up in alarm. Caramon apologized, he didn't realize she was leaning on him. Karis blushed and said she didn't, the noise of his armor clanking sounded like an army and startled her. She slumped back against the cave wall, her orange-red hair falling over her face. Caramon told Rose to get some sleep, morning was on it way. Giving Raistlin one final glance, she laid down by the fire.

Morning came and the companions ate miserably on some bread and cheese that Tas and Elizabeth smuggled from the inn, both had smelled an adventure waiting to happen and took it upon themselves to get provisions. Sadly, two kenders can only get so much food in their already swelled pouches.

Caramon grumbled as he ate his poor rations and his twin's.

"We are going through Solace Vale," Tanis announced. Everyone had their own thoughts about which way to go. Riverwind didn't want them accompanying them at all, but Goldmoon knew they needed help, and she overruled Riverwind.

"Tas, you're the guide. Just remember the gravity of the situation," Tanis said sternly to the eager kender.

"Can I help Tas? Two heads are better than one right?" Elizabeth asked enthusiastically.

"I guess," Tanis said, hoping that perhaps if one kender got off track the other would remind him or her of their mission. Tanis then wanted to smack himself for that thought.

Solace Vale was a mass of tangled vines and brush. It seemed like a lifetime of hacking and pulling to make a trail to get to the road to Haven. Everyone was relieved at the sight of the road, but no one was willing to take the first step.

"Is it safe?" Caramon asked as he peered out from behind the brush.

"Hard to tell," Tanis said unhappily.

"Someone ought to scout," Sturm said impatiently.

"Oh, me!" Tas piped up.

"A kender wouldn't rise suspicion," Sturm agreed.

"Fine but remember, Tasslehoff, don't roam off the road, and keep your hands out of other peoples belongings." Tanis said sternly.

"Unless they are bakers," Caramon added.

Tanis shot him a glare but Tas had took off. Elizabeth ran after him and reminded him that she was to help him. Tas nodded happily and after a bit more talking they both bounded off singing a kenderish traveling song. The companions emerged from the brush and waited. While waiting Caramon and Flint got into an argument over the boating incident, which Karis was eager to learn what had happened and laughed when both Caramon and Flint had told their sides. Then Raistlin snorted and told her exactly what had happened.

Soon Tasslehoff came running back waving his arms, Elizabeth right next to him.

"Clerics! Clerics!" Tas shouted repetitively.

"What he said! What he said!" Elizabeth shouted next to him.

With all the commotion, the companions jumped into the brush. All except Sturm who was steadfast in standing in the middle of the road. Tanis ventured back out as Tas and Elizabeth approached.

"Eight clerics are coming this way," Elizabeth said.

"They gave me an eerie feeling," Tas said and Elizabeth nodded frantically in agreement.

Tanis and Sturm exchanged glances. Kenders getting an 'eerie feeling' is not a good sign.

"Maybe you should talk to them, we could use the information," Tanis said. Karis and Caramon pulled the kenders into the brush.

Sturm nodded and leaned against a tree. Rain started to fall, much to everyone's dismay. Flint grumbled something, but one look from Tanis shut him up. Raistlin shivered and tried to muffle a cough as everyone looked at him in alarm. The clerics approached, they traveled with a large wagon, seemingly full of hay. They were tall and covered from head to toe in grey robes, their hoods were large and deep. The lead cleric stopped and looked to Sturm.

"Hail, Knight of Solamnia," said the cleric in a raspy and hollow voice that made Tanis shiver.

"Greetings brethren, I have traveled far and seek information on the road ahead and you are the first I have seen on the road. I have heard rumors, where do you come from?" Sturm asked.

"From the east, but we come now from Haven. It is a bitter cold day for traveling, knight. We would not be out except we are driven by necessity. Do you come from Solace?"

Sturm nodded. The clerics behind the lead started talking in a gargled language. The lead cut them off with a few words of his own then went back to common. It was no language anyone of them had heard.

"What rumors have you heard?"

"Armies gathering to the north," Sturm said.

"The way north is clear, as far as we know," The cleric replied.

"Such is what I get from listening to drunken companions. What brings you out in this foul weather?" Sturm asked

"We seek a blue crystal staff, it's a sacred staff of healing. One of our brothers is ill and will die without its touch." The cleric pointed a fully clothed hand to the wagon.

"How did you come to misplace such a staff?" Sturm asked.

Goldmoon held her breath.

"We did not misplace it, it was taken," The cleric said gravely. "It was taken by a barbarian, we tracked it but-" He broke off staring at Sturm. "Regardless this journey is little sacrifice for the pain our brother endures." He turned back to the wagon then back to Sturm.

"I am afraid I can't help you," Sturm said

"I can!" Goldmoon emerged from the bushes.

Tanis cursed as she rushed forward. Riverwind followed directly behind her. Caramon stood.

"I'm not waiting here while they have all the fun." He lunged through the thicket.

Karis dashed after him, Rose and Flint grabbed hold of the kenders who desperately tried to follow the warriors.

"I bear the blue crystal staff," Goldmoon said as she came beside Sturm. "We did not steal your staff, it was given to us." She corrected the cleric.

The cleric peered at the nondescript staff that Goldmoon clutched to her body, then to the tall plainsmen and Caramon, who wore an eager expression. The cleric nodded.

"I will not part with the staff until I am convinced it was yours, but I will help your dying brother," Goldmoon said.

The lead cleric turned to his brethren and they talked. Much to Tanis's dismay, he saw them gesture toward their overly wide belt, surely not holding prayer books. No one seemed to care. He cursed under his breath. The cleric turned back.

"We are grateful for any help you can give our brother. After that I hope you will allow us to convince you that you wrongly possess that staff." Tanis could almost hear a smile in the clerics statement.

Goldmoon was ushered to the wagon, Riverwind clung to her side. The clerics gathered around eagerly. They removed a cloth covering from the wagon that covered the ill cleric. Goldmoon screamed as the ill cleric tried to grab the staff from her and a blinding blue light erupted from the staff. Riverwind leaped in front of her as the cleric let go of the staff.

"It's a tra-" Tanis shout was cut off abruptly as something started to squeeze his windpipe shut.

The clerics threw off their cloaks. Everyone drew their swords as they saw their enemies for what they were.

"Draconians! Draconians!" Elizabeth shouted repetitively.

* * *

River: Thanks for reading, plz plz review. Thanks!


	5. The Fight The Wood Raistlin and Rose

River: Sorry for the long delay, I was moving and they took away my internet.

Athala: and we never thought to use my internet.

River: Hush. Next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fight. The Wood. Raistlin and Rose.

"What are these things?" Sturm asked as he saw the draconians for the first time.

"Draconians," Karis said flatly. "Can't you hear the kender screaming?"

Sturm glared at her as he drew his sword. Caramon was already locked in battle. Using his bastard sword and a dagger, he was fending off draconians and was having a blast doing it. Karis joined in at his side, as did Sturm after he said a prayer to Paladine. Caramon was swinging wildly, Karis had to jump and duck a few times or risk being decapitated.

"You idiot! I'm not the enemy! They are," Karis said, kicking a draconian in Caramon's direction. Caramon promptly stabbed it and removed his sword before it could turn to stone.

Sturm had managed to leave their group and was fighting a draconian when he stabbed it in the back. It turned to stone and trapped his sword. He tried vigorously to get it out but it would not budge. He had to turn his attention to the draconians, two came saw him defenseless and rushed him.

Goldmoon used the staff to fight the draconians, the staff making her reach longer than the draconians. She bashed them before they could get within a swords reach. Riverwind was next to his Chieftain's daughter, fighting any that dared venture to close to her.

Flint grabbed a great log and started bashing the draconian that was choking Tanis. Raistlin and Rose tried to calm the kenders and keep them out of trouble in the fight. Tas had managed to slip away. He hid himself away under the wagon and tripped draconians as they went from fight to fight.

Elizabeth tried shouting and wiggling out of Rose's grip but Rose held fast and casted a small spell to steal Elizabeth's voice much to Elizabeth's excitement.

The skirmish ended and Tanis looked around as everyone gathered around. Where was Sturm? Tanis spotted him laying on the ground, bleeding profusely from the head. His helm laid innocently next to him, slightly dented. Tanis rushed to his side. He knelt quickly and put a hand on his injured friends shoulder. Everyone came to the knight's side.

"Sturm?" Tanis said gently

Sturm's eyes stared at Tanis, but Tanis had a feeling Sturm wasn't really looking at him.

"My father's sword," Sturm said barely above a whisper.

"I'll get it," Tasslehoff said quietly. Elizabeth followed Tas, neither kender knew what to do at moments like this. Death to a kender was exciting, just another step in their adventure. So why was everyone sad?

"Don't speak," Tanis said. He looked at his friends. "He's dying." Tanis said with sorrow written across his face.

Flint turned away, but not quick enough to hide the tears. Goldmoon quickly touched the staff to the knight's body, wishing that now more than ever that the staff's power would not fail. A blue light surrounded the staff and Sturm. He groaned as his eyes became clear. His wounds closed and the blood flow stopped. He put a gauntleted hand to his temple. He was left with a headache.

Sturm knelt before Goldmoon.

"Thank you, my lady."

Goldmoon smiled. There was a crumbling sound followed by a larger sound of breaking stone and Elizabeth erupted in giggling fits. Their attention turned to the kenders. The draconians stone body, that was still standing, crumbled and released the sword. Tas, who had been standing on the upper back of the draconian had fallen through with the sword and managed to get himself upside down in the rubble. Caramon grabbed Tas and up righted him, handing Sturm back his sword. Tasslehoff was grinning wildly.

"More will be coming," Tanis said. He pointed, "Into the forest."  
Tanis led the way into the forest. They could hear draconians shout in their twisted language. They would arrive shortly.  
"Stop!" Sturm said from the rear.  
Tanis slowed to a halt. Everyone looked at Sturm in alarm.  
"Look." Sturm pointed farther into the forest.  
Karis looked into the forest. There was nothing there.  
"You seeing things?" Karis asked.  
"The stag! It's magnificent," Sturm said wide eyed.  
To him there was a white stag, it raised its noble antlered head and turned away from him and took a few steps before turning back to him.  
"Head wound. I've seen this before," Riverwind said solemnly.  
"Has he gone mad?" Karis asked.  
"I don't see any stag." Caramon frowned.  
"Good! Knowing you, you would kill it!" Sturm was practically frothing at the mouth in anger. "It wants us to follow."

Sturm walked towards the stag. Sturm turned around swiftly when he saw everyone, but the kenders, where still standing on the path. Tanis was the first to follow Sturm.

"Are we suppose to follow him?" Karis asked as Rose followed behind Tanis.

"Well, no matter what we do, we will probably die," Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Karis stared at her blankly. Rose smiled and continued walking. Karis followed slowly, as did everyone else. Goldmoon spoke harshly to Riverwind in their own language. Riverwind spoke almost equal to her, but he calmed as Goldmoon said a few choice words. Sturm broke into a sprint as the deer plunged into the underbrush. The companions had to rush to keep pace with him. Caramon stayed close to Raistlin, who was having a hard time keeping up. Raistlin stopped abruptly waving a hand in front of him and coughing harshly. Caramon steadied him.

"What's wrong Raist?" Caramon asked worried.

"That's-" His coughing stole his voice.

Tanis came back to them, along with an agitated Sturm.

"Raistlin?" Tanis questioned.

"The wood. That's-" Raistlin coughed. "Darken Wood!"

"Are you sure?" Tanis asked sternly.

Raistlin gave him a look that accused him of stupidity as he coughed. Tanis looked at where Sturm, or rather the white stag, was leading them. Sturm saw that Tanis was considering the mages warning.

"The stag is leading us away from the draconians!"

"But its leading us to our death, far worse than the draconians," Raistlin spoke harshly.

"As the stag led Huma, the stag will deliver us to safety," Sturm spoke softly and coldly.

"We will continue following Sturm. The woods don't seem like Darken Wood," Tanis said.

"Darken Wood?" Elizabeth piped up.

"Woods full of undead," Rose said calmly.

"Oh, that Darken Wood," Elizabeth said cheerfully.

Caramon groaned, as did Karis. Both knew that they would be useless against undead warriors, and being useless wasn't their favorite thing in the world.

"We are being left behind. Let's go." Sturm took off after the stag.

After a few grumbles and groans, they continued. As they entered what Raistlin said was Darken Wood, Tanis started to believe that Raistlin had lied. The woods weren't anything like what Darken Wood would be.

Sturm stopped abruptly and looked around.

"A path," Tas said as he stood next to Sturm.

"The stag has led us to a path," Sturm said as he eyed the trail.

It started before them and stretched on through the forest.

"It leads right into Darken Wood," Raistlin said.

"Then we go through Darken Wood." Sturm started down the path.

"Light?" Tanis turned to Raistlin.

Saying a word of magic, the orb on the staff erupted into light. Karis looked around. She could hear animals and birds, this was as lively as any other forest. Could it be Darken Wood?

Tanis took up the led and they traveled down the path. There was only one direction they could go: Forward. Sturm came next to Tanis.

"What do you think?" Sturm asked the half-elf.

"If it is Darken Wood, it disguises itself well," Tanis sighed.

Sturm snorted and crossed his arms.

"It is the making of a deranged, malicious mage," Sturm said.

"But Raistlin-"

"Is feeding us children stories and leaving us to wonder about the terrors. He is mad,"

"He is not!" Rose said from behind Sturm.

Sturm turned to her. She could see in his eyes all that he wanted to say, but he regained himself. Rose was, after all, a lady. He whirled back around. Rose growled lowly and fell back. Tanis glanced worriedly at Sturm then back behind him. Raistlin was watching Rose intently, Rose held her head low and held her arms in the folds of her draping sleeves.

They walked on, until even the light of Raistlin's staff seemed to be swallowed by the night. When they came across a clearing a little ways off the path there was even a river next to the clearing, Tanis sighed in relief.

"We shall rest there," He gestured near the river.

"Don't leave the path!" Raistlin said, actually speaking above a whisper.

Sturm was the first to leave the path, casting Raistlin a heated glance, the rest of the companions moved off the path, excluding Rose and Tanis. Pulling out Tasslehoff's map Tanis looked at it. Darken Wood was written over the forest but it was off center. It could be farther south.

"Darken Wood could be father south, Raistlin." Tanis showed him the map. Raistlin scowled.

"Tas, get wood. Maybe there was some animals near," Caramon said as they set up camp.

"Shoot nothing! Harm nothing!" Raistlin warned.

"He's right," Tanis said before anyone could object. "I don't want to kill any animals if we don't have too."

Caramon and Flint groaned.

"The mage is scaring us to death and your starving us to death!" Flint complained.

Tanis shot him a glare. Tas returned with wood.

"I found it," Tas said. "It was already on the ground."

Riverwind took the wood and tried to make it catch but it wouldn't. He tossed his tinderbox back into his pack.

"The wood is too wet," Riverwind said.

"Fine, none of you will listen to my advice but I will not leave this path," Raistlin thrusted his staff into the ground and sat behind it. Rose sat silently near him. Tanis sighed and moved to the camp a few feet away. Karis and Caramon exchanged battle stories and even Riverwind joined in. Flint claimed that their stories were all child's play.

Raistlin frowned, then looked to Rose.

"Why don't you join them," He asked harshly.

"Because I know you're not evil," Rose said casting a glare at Sturm.

"Maybe I am." Raistlin's lips twisted into a sardonic smile.

Rose shook her head and looked at him.

"Not yet," She said softly.

His eyes narrowed, then he chose to ignore her.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked suddenly.

The question caught the frail mage off guard. He looked at her, her mix-matched eyes stared at him, with emotions he couldn't quite understand. He stood up abruptly and she followed him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You seem torn, some sort of turmoil."

"You know nothing."

"I know something," Rose said, "and I know there is something wrong."

"There just is something wrong with me," Raistlin snapped. "and the way I move through life that keeps me alone and half-mad some days." He turned away and sighed. Then turned back to her. "I'm not exactly sure what it is. So it's interesting and hopeless to watch myself." Speaking slowly, he looked up to the canopy of trees. "Waking up, wondering if today will be the day where I won't find the will to put one foot in front of the other. Or-" He looked to Rose, something shifted behind his golden eyes. "or maybe it'll break the other way, and I'll discover something that tips it all into life." He lifted a shaking hand and touched her cheek, catching her black hair. He let her hair fall through his fingers. Seeing his metallic skin next to her pale skin, he snatched his hand back and turned away.

Rose stood behind him and slowly put her arms around him and leaned her head against his back. He stiffened at the touch then relaxed even touching one of her hands with his own. She slowly gradually let him go. After a moment of silence she walked to the camp. As she left, Raistlin wanted to grab a hold of her, but he dared not move.

Karis and Caramon were locked in an arm wrestling match when Rose approached. Caramon was obviously playing with her and she was getting quite annoyed. Both were leaned closely together over a small make-shift table of wood. Riverwind laughed as Caramon let her get about an inch closer to winning but then readily got it back. Karis was obviously not amused.

"She'll win," Rose said sitting down.

"How?" The plainsman asked.

"Just watch," Rose said hiding a smile.

Riverwind did watch and he saw that Rose was right. After a few more minutes of play, Karis made her move. All the while leaning closer to Caramon, who leaned closer thinking it made it look like he was straining as she was, she was actually getting ready for her winning move. As she moved close enough to him she closed the last few inches and kissed Caramon. The second of relapse in Caramon's attention to the wrestling match gave Karis enough time to slam his hand down on the table. She then jumped up in her victory. Leaving Caramon quite befuddled. The companions roared into laughter at the scene they had witnessed. Karis laughed as well.

"Y-you cheated!" Caramon accused.

"Did I? I recall us stating that as against the rules," Karis laughed.

"But you kissed me!"

"You're welcome," Karis winked at him.

Caramon flushed, and would have complained further but his mind couldn't grasp any words. They heard a weird cry and they all jumped to attention, weapons in hand. An army of undead warriors surrounded them.

"Put down your weapons, swords won't work on them," Raistlin said as grabbed his staff.

The undead warriors were nothing but fleeting white outlines. Their armor looked ancient, as did their swords, but they would not need the swords to kill the companions. They could kill by touch alone.

* * *

River: please review!!

Athala: thanks for reading.


	6. Raistlin’s stolen voice

River: Sorry it's taking so long for updates. But we are working on sooo many things at one time!

Athala: 3 stories besides this one and a comic series which can be found here: .com

River: so please be patient and forgiving!

* * *

Raistlin stood in front of the companions, Rose standing by his side. Raistlin side glanced at her, her face was pale, and he suddenly felt sorry that she was here. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the undead warriors. Their leader came forth, even though he was nothing but a pale outline, he emanated power.

"Keep Caramon back," Raistlin said to no one in particular. Karis and Tanis gripped Caramon's arms as the warrior tried to step toward Raistlin.

The specter advanced on Raistlin and Rose. Rose took an involuntary step backwards but Raistlin stood firm.

"Ast bilak parbilakar. Suh tangus miopar," Raistlin repeated this phrase three times.

The specter pale hand reached out to touch Raistlin. No one dared disturb the young mage in his trance.

"You who have been long dead. Use my voice to tell your sorrows. Then grant us passage through your forest. We enter not with evil intentions, as you shall see."

The pale hand halted when Raistlin spoke. It stared at Raistlin before bowing and Raistlin returned the gesture. After a moment of silence he turned to face the companions, when he spoke his voice was not his own.

"How dares enter darken wood?"

Enthralled in fear no one could reply. Except two little kenders, who couldn't tell what fear was even if they were facing the cataclysm itself.

Tasslehoff stood a few feet in front of Raistlin, "Hello, I'm Tasslehoff, or just Tas for short."

"I'm Elizabeth, or Eli for short if you must." Elizabeth bounced next to Tas.

The mage slowly lowered his head to look at the kenders. As he made eye contact, Elizabeth and Tasslehoff both waved enthusiastically.

"If you enter with intentions of evil, Tasslehoff and Elizabeth, heed my word of promise that you will not see the moons rise."

"Evil? Most certainly not," Tas said slightly offended.

"The most evil one here you just possessed." Elizabeth said.

"And he's not evil, just misunderstood," Tas corrected.

Sturm scoffed in the background and Raistlin raised his head to look at Sturm who had averted his eyes. His eyes went back down to the kenders.

"We can tell you the story thus far," Tasslehoff said as he remembered the original topic.

"Just the part that matters," Elizabeth said, "though I do know a great tale involving a Minotaur,"

"So do I," Tasslehoff said happily.

"Tas," Tanis scolded softly.

Elizabeth giggled at Tas as he cleared his throat.

"It all started at the Inn of the Last Home."

"That's where we all met." Elizabeth added.

"We," Tas recalled, "were trading and talking about some interesting things we had got in our travel."

"When all of a sudden there was a great commotion!" Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air to emphasize the commotion.

"Then there was Goldmoon," Tas pointed to her, "she had the blue crystal staff and-"

"Blue crystal?" The specter interrupted as his attention turned to Goldmoon.

"Interrupting is rude you know," Elizabeth muttered, defending Tas, who seemed deeply hurt on having his story interrupted.

Goldmoon stepped forward, Riverwind close behind her. The ghost drew its sword from its sheath. The blade turned into a glowing pale white. Goldmoon gasped as her staff answered the blades call and started to glow a blue hue. As the colors dispersed and the blade disappeared into its sheath once more, the specter touched Raistlin's shoulder.

"Raist!" Caramon said he tried to rush forward but Tanis and Karis maintained their grip.

Raistlin's face twitched in agony then relaxed. The ghost waved a hand and a blue portal formed.

"We are summoned," Raistlin said, his voice now his own.

He turned and faced the portal, walking through it. Rose followed behind him. Caramon broke their grip and ran only to be caught by Sturm's gauntleted hand.

"Raistlin's done some shady things for power. What if this is a trap of some sort?" Flint voiced as he held onto the kenders collars.

"I agree with Flint," Sturm said and Caramon glared at him.

"We don't have much of a choice," Tanis said as he looked around at the undead army. "We follow Raistlin."

Sturm reluctantly let go of Caramon who ran through the portal followed by the kenders.

* * *

River: again, sorry it's so short. We just wanted to get something out there!

Athala: we promise to update periodically.


End file.
